We are not Alone
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: This is a one-shot of how I wished the Jilliam scene went in Pipe Dreamzzz!


Here's another Jilliam fanfic! Enjoy!

…

(Professor Lawrence's Opium Den)

William and Julia are laying beside each other the couch. They just inhaled the opium for as Julia said "a scientific experiment." They begin describing what and how they feel.

"well" asks Julia

"I don't know?" answers William

"I do feel relaxed, calm, content…"

William grabs his nose "my nose is itchy" They both chuckle "mine too" says Julia as she grabs her nose

"ahh, I feel the most delicious tingly feeling in my body. Like all my senses are on fire. Mmm… I understand now how opium awakens an appetite."

"I'm not hungry in the slightest"

Julia chuckles and grabs his vest and starts unbuttoning it.

"of a more carnal nature" she says with a seductive voice

"oh" They both giggle

"Julia, we are not alone"

"I see no one…no one but you" she says and kisses him

He kisses back passionately "wait, Julia"

"what, William?" she says with a disappointed look

"let's move the lamp tray over to the side"

"good thinking"

William grabs the tray with the items and on it and put it over the side table. He sits back down beside Julia and looks at her seductively.

"now, where were we Mrs. Murdoch?"

"mmm, let me think…umm…I think right here" she says and leans in and they begin kissing passionately and unbuttoning each other's vests. They stop kissing for a second to let Julia take off her bloomers and William to unbutton his pants. Julia stands up in front of William and seductively lifts her skirts a bit to show her legs. This makes William gulp.

"have a seat on my lap"

"thank you what a gentleman"

She sits down on his lap and he leans in and kisses her, with such passion. They make passionate wild love on the couch. Afterwards they sat beside each other in total exhaustion.

"th…at w..as am…az…ing" Julia says

"in…dee…d"

"go…od th…ink…ing of muf…fling my mo…uth wi…th yo…ur mo…uth" says Julia

William chuckles

"I kn…ew y…ou we…re ab…out to sc…re…am a…nd mo…an"

They both chuckle when Julia notices he dragon on the tapestry.

"William" she gets up off the couch and goes closer for a better look. "look at this dragon…it looks as though it could breathe out fire at any moment"

"you're seeing the red of the dragon's mouth and interpreting it as fire"

Julia looks back at William

"William, I'm aware that I am looking at a tapestry and not an actual dragon"

William gets up and goes towards her

"you might find this experience more beneficial if you ceased to analyze it, and just embrace it" she says as she puts her hand to his chest and turns back to the tapestry. William puts his arms around her waist, while she puts her hand through his hair.

"did you know, Julia, that in Ancient China, only Emperors were allowed to depict five clawed dragons? Anyone found in procession of such things was put to death."

"Then I suppose Byron Sutton, was willing to revoke the wrath…" as she is talking William kisses her cheek and the most pleasurable part of her neck.

(giggling) "of the ancients" Julia tried to concentrate of what she was going to say, but was starting to get aroused again.

"how so?" asked William while taking in her delicious scent of lavender and honey.

"his pipe has an engraving of a dragon with five claws on it"

William looks at the tapestry while Julia continues.

"remarkably, it's just like this one."

William then gets a realization "Julia…Byron Sutton didn't custom order that opium pipe for himself. He bought it for Professor Lawrence, his emperor"

They both look at each other "So, Byron Sutton wasn't meant to die that night"

William shakes his head "Professor Lawrence was"

They gathered up their stuff and headed to the station with the new evidence.

(Murdoch's Suite)

After the case is done, William and Julia have dinner and begin to head to bed. As they head to bed William says "too bad we don't have opium right now"

"why William? You said nothing can make my reality already better than it is"

"but you said opium wakens your appetite"

Julia giggles and places her hands on William and begins unbuttoning his pajama shirt.

"William, I don't need opium to want to make love to you"

"oh, no?"

"no, all I have to do is kiss you and get aroused" she says and leans in and they kiss passionately.

The End


End file.
